Another fan of his
by crazywritinggirl96
Summary: I got this idea from watching the video of Tyler Hoechlin playing for the Hollywood Knights. That was one of the hottest things I have ever watched, just saying! Stiles feels like he is another fan of Derek Hale, I mean who wouldn't he is the star basketball player. But Derek proves him wrong. GIVE IT A CHANCE PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles sighs as the captain of basketball team shrugs off his jacket. Muscles flexing underneath his Knights jersey. His best friend Scott McCall cheer on with the rest of the crowd next to him, as the captain makes his way to the court.  
"Derek! Derek! Derek!" The cheerleaders call out. Smiling Derek Hale finally makes his way to his other team mates. As he does so he catches Stiles eye. Stiles blushes, Derek smirks. He turns so his back faces them. '**31**' flexing atop of muscle. Stiles feels a blush coming again. Scott notices.

"I seen that." He teases. "Maybe after the game you should go up to him an talk to him." Scott suggests, staring out on the court.

Stiles snorts, "Yeah, OK. I might as well be the dust on his shirt." Stiles answers. Scott gives him a look of confusion. "What I mean is he will most likely ignore me. Like I am nothing." Stiles simplifies.

"You could still try. Come on Stiles you have been crushing on the guy since freshman year. And that was two years ago. Now is the time to make a move." Scott says. He turns his attention to the court as Derek and along with the other team members, bound down the court. Derek with the ball. The crowd cheers as Derek makes a layup. Stiles is one of them. Derek looks over right at Stiles as he does so. Stiles swears Derek's smile got wider seeing him cheer. Again Scott notices. _Damn you Scott_. Stiles thinks as he mentally prepairs himself. "Did you see that?! I think his face just broke from smiling."

Stiles groans. In his head he is giving Scott a little pat on the back down the bleachers. "For the love of all that is mighty-Yes Scott! I seen that. Will you please stop paying attention for once? Usually you are pretty damn good at that." Stiles practically snaps in frustration. The lady in front of them with a little girl turns around and gives him a death glare. "Easy soccer mom. I did not mean it. Don't act like you never cursed in front of her." Stiles points at the little girl.

Scott spazzes out next to him. _Heh, I must be wearing off on him. _Stiles thinks. "Stiles! Sorry Mrs. Ackles. He is never like this I swear!" Scott quickly apologizes. " He turns his attention to Stiles. "What is wrong with you?"

Stiles sighs, rubs his head. "I just-I am afraid." Stiles admits. Looking down at his dirt streaked Converse.

Scott leans in close. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid he will laugh and walk away. Or worse." Stiles says. He looks up through his lashes at Derek and see him sitting on the side lines. Squatting, elbows on thighs, tongue sticking out slightly as he stares intently at the court. Stiles noticed he does that when he is concentrating, sticking his tongue out like that. Pretty damn distracting that is. He remembers when he fist seen him do so in freshman year study hall. Derek was making up a test that day, tongue out slightly, tapping his pencil and knee bouncing. Stiles wanted to walk up to him rip that pencil out of his hands and sit on that knee, well lap, and taste that tongue. But Scott would not let him. _Again, damn you Scott._ He thinks.

Scott next to him just shakes his head slightly. "I don't think he will do so. Hale aint that mean. If he does so, six foot and (*1)two hundred pounds of muscle, or not. I will still kick his ass if he does so. Or if you'd like, I'll get Boyd to do so." Scott says nodding to the bald dark skinned senior who is sitting in a seat next to Issac, both on the team. As if knowing he is being talked about Boyd looks up at the two juniors and nods with a small smirk. The two do the same. "You know he's got our backs. He even said so. And to be honest, I actually think Derek is scared of him." Scott jokes. Stiles snorts. "Just try Stiles. Please. Talk to him. If he ignores you, then screw him its his loss. And as he walks away remind him who you're friends with." Scott said as he indicates between himself and Boyd.

Stiles sighs, "Alright. I will try. But I wanna date the guy, not scare him. And who wouldn't be afraid of Boyd. I mean look at the guy, he is nothing but muscle. Glad he is on our side." He admits. Scott just nods next to him.

The rest of the game Stiles watches Derek the whole time. Three more times he looked up at him and smiled. At one point, and Stiles swears up and down he done so on purpose, as he stood on the sides as the free throw was being made, he bent over. Bent. Over. Stiles stumbled a little in his seat. Causing Scott to catch him and tease him about (*2)making Derek get him a wheel chair. _Dat ass. _Stiles thought as he sat up straight.

The game ended. 61-55. The Knights won, thanks to a very lucky shot made by Issac. The whole crowd cheered as they piled down the bleachers. Stiles felt himself start to hyperventilate as the thought of talking to Derek finally hit him.

"Stiles? Stiles! Breath. Breath! In. Out." Scott soothes him. Stiles feels like the air in his lungs are being squeezed out. "Stiles Stilinski, you can do this." Scott commands.

Taking a final deep breath, the air finally returns to his lungs. "I-I can do this." He tells himself. Scott nods and stands. "Come on. Lets go wait by the locker rooms." Stiles says as he stands. Scott follows. _You can do this. You can do-I can't do this. Nope. Nopenopenope. Maybe if I walk past the cheerleaders, I can distract Scott with Allison then run away. Yeah, good plan now to-_ His mental plan was cut off as he collided with someone. Hard. "Sorry." Stiles says as he looks up. Startled seeing who it was.

"No, it was my fault. I was trying to run from the 'fans.'" Derek Hale answers using air quotes. He smiles down at Stiles. His blue eyes boring into his. His hair still damp from the shower, soap lingering off him. Stiles wants to press his nose into Derek's neck and breath in.

"Oh you might wanna run from me too. I am a fan as well." Stiles says lamely. Mentally facepalming himself. This is the time where he wishes can just drop to the ground and slowly crawl out of here. But nope, stupid reality. "I mean. Um. Aw, crap."

Derek chuckles. "Maybe I don't wanna run from you." Derek admits. "Maybe I like having you as my fan."

Stiles just stares at him, mouth agape. He is waiting for Derek to bust up laughing and Scott coming running from no where laughing as well, with a camera crew behind him telling him he's been Punk'd. But Stiles see's nothing. "What?" He asks stupidly.

Derek step closer to him. "Maybe, I don't want any other fans. Maybe I just want you. Only you."

Stiles snorts softly. "You serious? Nope, your joking, aren't you? No, by the look on your face you're not." Stiles rambles like a moron.

Derek finally cuts him off. "Shut up, Stiles." He says before leaning down and capturing his lips. Stiles is shocked at first. _This has got to be a dream. Just gonna pinch mysel-ow nope awake. Holly crap this is really happening!_ Stiles thinks to himself. Derek pulls back and chuckles at the look on his face. "I seen you watching me the whole time. In fact I see you look at me..a lot. Walking down the halls, in lunch even in the classes we share." Stiles blushes and looks away. Derek cups his face with one hand and turns it toward him. "But you wanna know something? I look too, when your not looking. I watch the way you nervously lick your lips. Or mess with your shirt." Derek leans down to his ear as he talks. "Your distracting you know. The way you lick your lips. Know how many times I almost took you right there? In the middle of class, in the hallways? Almost every. Damn. Time." Derek admits.

Stiles snorts and pulls away. "Your the one to talk. You stick yours out when you concentrate." He says before he can think. Derek just laughs and pulls him in for another kiss. This time is softer, sweeter, and a little more heated. Derek licks his bottom lip for entrance Stiles gladly gives. Moaning slightly as their tongues touch. Derek pulls away softly with a small gasp. "No, no come back." Stiles says making grabby hands like a little kid.

Smiling Derek shakes his head. "Sorry, I gotta go. My mom is making a special celebration dinner." Derek says with a shrug. He leans down to Stiles ear to softly say, "Just remember though. You are not just another fan. You are my fan. And mine only." And without warning attacks Stiles neck with a bite and kiss. Sucking slightly.

Stiles gasps in pleasure and runs his fingers through Derek's hair. "Yours." Stiles agrees. Derek pulls back and examines his work. Nods and kisses it softly. "I can't believe you like me." Stiles admits.

"Whats hard not to like about you?" Derek teases. "Here. Let me have your phone, I will call you tomorrow and we can go out..if you'd like." Derek says kinda sheepishly.

"You are seriously asking me that? After you went all Edward Cullen on me neck?" Stiles gets a weird look at that. "Never mind, yes I would like to go one a date with you." Stiles says handing him his phone. Derek quickly takes his phone out and puts his number in. Soon after Derek's phone goes off, Stiles gapes when he hears the ringtone. "I love that song! _Cause baby I'm howlin for you._" Stiles sings, without a care in the world. Derek smiles and shakes his head.

"Alright, I gotta go. I will text you tomorrow." Derek says as he turns and heads for the doors. "Stop staren at my ass, Stiles." He calls out without looking back.

"S'kinda hard not to. I mean really, dat ass." Stiles calls out. Derek throws his head back and laughs as he walks out of the school.

**A/N**

**Sooo? What ya'll think? Reviews please! I wanna know what you thought!**

**(*1) So, I don't know if Hoechlin is really 200lbs. haha I just felt going kinda dramatic. *shrugs***

**(*2) That is a personal joke between me and my friend. Haha, some girl at our school like collapsed, which was pretty scary, and one of the guys we think is sexy as hell ran to go get the nurse who brought a wheel chair. Soo, there you have the wheel chair joke, every time one of us doesn't feel good we will tease each other and be like oh you want me to go get Derek so he can get you a wheel chair? **


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST OFF...THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVORITES! And second, thanks to XxAlphaSterekXx she convinced me to add more. So thank her as well, to giving me this idea. Without her, I would have just left Stiles & Derek in the dark..my babies!...Wow I have problems. *facedesk***

**Oh and I do not own Teen Wolf or Supernatural..*mutters* sadly.**

Stiles felt like he was floating up the stairs to his room. He could not believe it, Derek freaking Hale liked him back.

"Stiles?" His dad asked, standing in the doorway. "What has you on cloud nine?" The sheriff asked.

"Wuh?" Stiles asked from his spot on the bed.

"What is with you? What ever it is..I don't wanna know. Listen I gotta go. Its gonna be a late night shift." Sheriff said, shaking his head at his sons dazed look. "Oh and don't forget Supernatural is on...like now." His dad said with a look at his watch before side stepping out of his sons way.

"Gah! I almost forgot about that!" Stiles yells out as he jumps out of his bed. Tripping over his own feet, he doges the table that keeps a picture of his mom and him, and dives on the couch. "Ninja!" He cries out. His dad just rolls his eyes and walks out the front door.

About thirty minutes in the show during a commercial break he makes popcorn. Bouncing on the balls of his feet as it pops, he starts rapping Thrift Shop. "I'm gonna pop some tags. Only got twenty dollars in my pocket. I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up. This is fu-Popcorn!" He cries out as the microwave goes off. Quickly pouring the popcorn in the bowl he high tales it out of the kitchen to the living room.

_Why won't Dean just admit he is gay for Cas already?! _Stiles thinks to himself, as the hunter and angel practically have eye sex. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone goes off. He slightly scowls that he has to peel his eyes away from the T.V. "Scott, we discussed this, you no call when Supernatural is on. Better be an emergency." Stiles says, tone serious. And he is, the last time Scott called was when Dean admitted to Cas he loved him. Scott almost lost his life the next day.

"I forgot what day it is sorry! But it is an emergency..ok well no it isn't. Where did you go after the game?" Scott asked. Stiles heard a shuffle on the other side of the phone.

"I-uh, I talked to Derek. He likes me back." Stiles said simply.

"Really? That is awesome Stiles! What did you talk about?" Scott asked.

Stiles smiled, "We did not do much talking, if you know what I mean."

Scott groaned on the other side. "Too much Stiles. Well as you and Derek..talked," Stiles could practically hear Scott wince, "I finally got the nerve to talk to Allison." Scott admitted.

"Really? That is awesome! Did you guys..you know, talk?" Stiles asked in curiosity. His eyes instantly go to the T.V. when he realizes Dead is shirtless. "God bless Supernatural."

"No! I mean..yes we talked. And that was it, we are going to go on a date tomorrow, after school. And dude please keep your Supernatural fangirl, boy, to yourself." Scott said. Just as Stiles was about to reply with a point of him fanboying over Larry Stylinson before Scott interrupted. "OH! Guess who is coming back to Beacon Hills."

"Santa?" Stiles asked not really caring. He took a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

"Evan Adams!" Scott practically shouted.

Stiles' life flashed before his eyes as he inhaled his popcorn. He started to pound on his chest as he coughed frantically. "I'm sorry my spastic coughing just decided to cover your words. Did you just say Evan Adams?! As in the one I have crushed on since 5th grade. Then decided he liked me in 8th grade, but ripped my heart out and tap danced on it as he left me freshman year?" He gasped for air, cause wow, that was a lot.

"Uh, yeah that Evan Adams." Stiles hear another shuffle. "Look Stiles I gotta go Allison is calling. Later." With that, he hung up.

"Well thank you best friend. Leave me with shocking news then hang up cause your girlfriend calls." Sighing he throws down his phone. He looks back at the T.V. and sees the next show has started. "Son of a bitch!" He yells out, pulling a Dean.

Evan Adams was the first guy Stiles started to like, well actually Derek was the first guy he started to like but, Evan was the first guy to like Stiles _back. _Evan always made Stiles laugh, no matter what. Even it was a stupid joke. Scott always teased Stiles about it being punch drunk love, but Stiles just liked calling it a school girl crush. But during freshman year, Stiles finally admitted being bi. Once Evan found out he started acting more, _close_, to him. That is when he admitted he liked Stiles back. They never dated though. Evan was not ready to be in a relationship. They shared each others first kiss, well Stiles first kiss. At the end of freshman year, Evan all of a sudden became more distant. Avoiding Stiles at all times, even turned to walk the other direction in the hall of Stiles. Finally he up and left with his family. Never even said goodbye to Stiles. After that, Stiles became a rec. Would not eat for a while, barley even talked to anyone, even Scott. But something lit up inside of him out of no where when he first seen Derek. It was like a slap in the face, a good slap though.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Stiles says out loud. As he made his way up stairs to his room.

Stiles was nervous and a little anxious when he got to school on Friday. Scott was walking next to him, as they make their way through the doors, talking about his and Allison's conversation.

"And she even likes (*1)Avenged Sevenfold! A girl as pretty as her likes Avenged Sevenfold!" Scott practically swoons.

"Yeah? That's awesome." Stiles says, not really paying attention.

"Who are you looking for?" Scott asked.

"What? I am not looking for anyone." Stiles says, before catching himself looking around the hallway. "OK, maybe I am."

"Would that person happen to be Derek or Evan?" Scott asks.

"No its neither-Sorry.!" Stiles says as he bumps into someone while rounding a corner.

"Stiles? Is that you?" He hears before looking up. His heart clenches when he realizes it was Evan. His blues eyes still as gorgeous, and blonde hair long enough to just hang on his forehead.

"Um, yep, still me. Stiles." He says lamely. He mentally facedesks himself. "Hi."

"How the hell are you?" Evan asks. "Damn you look." His eyes travel up Stiles body. Both the same height actually. "You look good." He flashes a smile, the same smile that made his knees go weak two years ago. Now it just makes his heart clench, and painful memories to flood back. His eyes narrow in on his neck. Self consciously, Stiles' put his hand to his neck. The memories of Derek's lips on his neck come flooding back.

A blush creeps up his neck. "Thanks. You look good too." Stiles admits. And he does, he is taller, tanner and more built. Like a good twenty pounds more on Stiles.

Scott speaks up next to him, "Stiles. Derek is coming over hear."

Stiles looks past Evan's shoulder to see Derek striding over to him, duffle bag over one shoulder. _Damn. _Stiles thought. Stiles felt a smile creep to his face. Evan turned to look at Derek, before looking back at Stiles. A look he could not read crossed his face.

Derek pushes past Evan and takes Stiles by his waist and kisses him ruff and hard. Pulling away, Stiles gasp. Derek smirks before nodding at Scott. "Hey, Scott." Finally Derek turns to Evan, "Oh hey sorry, did not see you there. 'Sup? I'm Derek. Stiles _boyfriend_."He manages to make that clear.

"Um, hi. I am Evan, Stiles, friend." Evan says.

"Cool. So Stiles wanna come with me to drop off my bag in the locker room?" Derek asks wrapping a arm around his waist.

"Sure. Well it was good seeing you again Evan." Stiles says as Derek practically drags him away.

Scott finally speaks up again. "Hey there is Allison. Allison! Wait up! Later Stiles, Derek. Nice meeting you Evan." Scott yells over his shoulder as he chases after his girlfriend.

"See ya Scoot." Derek called out, not even saying bye to Evan.

As they round the corner to the locker room, Derek finally takes his arm off Stiles waist and takes his hand softly.

"So, as much as I love a hello like that, what was that about?" Stiles asks. Derek does not answer. A light bulb goes off. "You...you were jealous!" Stiles cries out. Derek just rolls his eyes and yanks open the locker room door. "Haha, this is awesome. I have never had someone jealous because of me-oof." Stiles is cut off when Derek shoves him against the wall and slams his lips on Stiles'.

Derek pulls away when the door opens. They both look over to see Greenberg come in, head phones in hand nodding. Derek just nods toward him and looks back at Stiles who was still smiling. "I was not jealous. I just...got a little possessive." Derek mutters.

"That's for sure." Stiles nods. He watches as Derek makes his way toward his locker. An idea came to mind, Stiles slowly makes his way out of the locker room. "Derek Hale was jealous! Because of me!" He shouts and runs for his life as he hears a 'Damnit Stiles!' And a slam of locker.

Lets just say, Stiles regretted nothing afterwords. Instead of being mad, Derek only gave him more kisses. Oh yes, this relation is starting out nice.

**So this is not that great, but I tried. (*1) So I am in love with that song! I became obsessed with it! Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Ideas? Anyone?

So I just wanna say screw you grammar Nazi! No one likes you! Second off, Thank you all for the reviews and favorites! They make my day! So thanks to all these reviews and favs I have come to a conclusion that...I will add more to this story! :D But! Any one have ideas? What should I do for the next chapter? Give me _your _beautiful little ideas in a PM and I will give you credit for it.! So...my precious little followers er favoriters, haha, open them amazing minds ans hit me up!

Love ya'll

~Natalie. :)


	4. Winner is, or should I say winners!

**Ok, I have made my decision! It was really hard actually, but I liked TWO ideas in particular. Yes I wrote two.! The winners are... CarganFever and...jd131313! I will put CarganFever's idea first cause I thought it was really cute, and then I will ad jd131313 cause I want some drama...just a little bit. Hmm. Oh! Sterek shippers! I need all your beautiful opinions! Should I make the song Paint by Travis Garland ft Jojo their song. Here is a link.. watch?v=PzuSb2SluG4. Listen to it, tell me what you think. I want to make it a song where Stiles tries to go all sexy on Derek but he becomes clumsy. *shrugs* ANYWAY!...Congrats on the winners! And again thanks for all the other ideas. I really like them. So CarganFever, I will message you first and we can start on the next chapter. After that, jd131313 I will message you second!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Here we go! Thanks to CarganFever, who gave me this idea. Hehe, I am giggling actually as I type this just thinking of what the Sheriff would do if he found out his son was bi, or gay. Haha.**

Being the Sheriff has its benefits, like finding out your son is dating Derek Hale. As he sits in his squad car a familiar black Camaro comes to view. A devilishness of an idea pops into the Sheriffs head. A sly grin crept across his face. Pulling out he flipped on his siren.

The Camaro pulled over instantly. With a smirk on his face, Sheriff Stilinski stepped out of the cruiser Walking over with a little swag in his step, he leaned down to the drivers side window. His smirk turned into a full on grin once he seen a nervous Derek Hale fiddle with his license.

"Derek." He said with a nod of his head. "License and registration, please."

"S-sure." Derek stuttered a little. Before he spoke he cleared his throat, "How are you?"

Pretending to observe Derek's license the Sheriff only nodded. "So I hear you are dating my son."

"Yes sir." Derek answered simply.

"Well, then. I obviously don't have to remind you that I am the Sheriff, and that I carry a gun. And I know how to use it." Sheriff said with a smile. "Break my sons heart or hurt him any way possible, I will put an warrant out for you."

Derek nodded frantically. "Oh I won't I promise!"

"Well alright. Take this as a warning." The Sheriff said, handing Derek his license back.

"Wait, I am probably gonna regret this but, why did you pull me over?" Derek asked pulling out his wallet and tucking his license back in.

The Sheriff thought of something for a second before saying, "You did not turn your turn signal on back there."

A look of relief crosses the teens face. "Oh, hehe, ok. See you later, Sheriff." Derek said with a nod.

Starting to walk away the Sheriff stopped and turned around to lean back down in the window, causing the teen to jumps lightly. "Oh and, come over tomorrow night for dinner. I wanna get to know you better. Bring your own dessert."

"Yes, sir." Derek said.

Nodding the Sheriff made his way to his cruiser. A grin crawled to his face again, _Oh yeah, being the sheriff is damn good. _Papa Stilinski thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXSTEREKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry. Can you reapeat that? I thought you just said my dad threatened you before inviting you over tonight for dinner." Stiles said as he leaned against his locker the next day. Derek nodded in front of him. A slight look of fear crossed his face. "Well that is lovely. Did he hold the gun to your face as he did so?" Stiles asked.

"No. Felt like it though. He has this look of, I can't even describe! All that I can say is, I seen it in my dreams." Now a look of terror crossed his face.

"Oh my poor baby. Come here, let Stiles love you." Stiles cooed as he grabbed his distracted boyfriends head and pulled it to his chest. He patted it slightly. "Its ok. Stiles is here."

"Um. Stiles? Do you want me to clear a classroom for you two?" A familiar voice asked from the left.

Stiles looked over and seen Evan. A look of mixed of amusement and something else, jealousy maybe, was displayed.

Pulling from Stiles hold, Derek straightened up and instantly put his arm around Stiles' waist.

Stiles chuckled. "No its fine. Derek experienced my dads threats." Stiles explained.

A look of understanding crossed Evans face. "Yeah I know how that feels." Evan rubbed the back of his neck and winced at the memory.

"So Stiles, what are you planing to cook tonight?" Derek asked looking only at Stiles.

"Well I don't know, what do you like." The teen asked.

Derek only shrugged. "Whatever you cook is fine."

Stiles nodded. "Well I have to cook healthy for dad. But, I do know this recipe that is_ really_ good."

Derek took the time to actually acknowledge Evan. "After Sheriff threatened me he invited me for dinner tonight."

"Oh, well that's nice. Stiles is a really good cook." Evan admitted.

They stood there in awkward silence. The bell rung causing them to jump. Derek pulled Stiles close before kissing him on the lips. "Later babe."

Stiles' heart fluttered at that. "Later."

Evan stood there watching Stiles, watch Derek. _Why did I let you go? If only I kept you mine._ He thought. Suddenly a thought came to mind. _I will make you mine again. _Evan thought.

**DUN DUN DDDDUUUUNNNN! *evil music.* Ok so sorry this is short. And terrible. Sh-terr-ible? Yeah its shterrible. Sorry. I was trying to make it longer and like fan friggin tastic, but that did not work. I was listening to One Direction when I wrote this, thought I'd share that. Mmm, can I just say all their voices are like ear sex..'specially Louis'. *drools.* Oh, sorry! Oh and thought I'd share this that Imagine Dragons' It's Time came on and adfjads'pofj'd;lj;dlfk;dsl STEREK FEELS! *drops to floor* *sucks on thumb* Any way, leave you're reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so thanks to jd131313 for this idea! I loved it instantly! I was waiting for drama. So here we go. *cracks knuckles* **

Evan already had the idea in his mind before he say the cruiser at the grocery store. Stepping through the electric doors, the cool air welcoming him, he looked around the store. Spotting a familiar blonde head he grabbed the nearest thing on the shelf and made his way toward that person.

"Sheriff? Sheriff Stilinski? Is that you?" Evan asked, putting his innocence in his voice.

Turning at the sound of his name, John looked in surprise when he seen it was Evan. "Evan? Well isn't this a surprise? How are you son? I haven't seen you since you-"

Evan cut him off with a raise of his hand. "Lets not talk about that please. I felt terrible leaving Stiles. But my mom thought it was best not saying anything." Evan lied through his teeth.

A look of sadness crossed his face. "Oh, well, it did hurt him." John said. "I just never seen him so upset since his mom..." John trailed off for a second. "Well, its good to see you again. How have you been?" Sheriff said changing the subject.

"Good, good. Just its a big difference here from New York." Evan admitted.

"New York? Wow, yeah I'm sure." John chuckled.

A awkward silence fell over them. _Now, just throw it out there now! Come on!_ Evan thought to himself. "So how is Stiles doing? After I heard what Derek did, I hope he is ok." Evan said. Fighting a 'evil' smile from creeping his face.

A hard look came across the Sheriff's face. "What do you mean 'after what Derek did?' What did he do?" Anger crept up his voice.

Evan faked a look of surprise. "You mean-you did not hear? Oh, I have said to much already, I must go." He pretended to move away quickly. But the Sheriffs had shot out and grabbed his arm. A death grip almost cutting off his circulation.

"What. Did. He. Do?" The Sheriff asked.

Evan actually grimaced, "Um ow. There was a party last night. And I guess Derek was caught with a girl in a bedroom. I heard-" Evan did not get to finish because the Sheriff already let go of his arm and was walking out of the store, grocery cart forgotten. "Don't hurt him John! I don't know if it is true or not!" Evan called out for dramatic effect.

"Oh I don't plan on hurting him. I plan on killing him." Sheriff Stilinski called over his shoulder.

Evan couldn't help it. A laugh bubbled up into his chest. He was laughing so hard he doubled over. "Damn I love my plans." He said out loud. A old lady who was walking past him gave him a weird look, before walking away as fast as she could.

_Yep, Stiles will be mine soon. And very soon. _Evan thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXSTERKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Ha, what I beat you! You can't handle my wrath!" Stiles jumped up, shaking his butt. "I am the Black Ops, ninja!" Stiles shook his butt more.

Derek just chuckled from his seat as he watched his boyfriend dance. "Yeah, yeah. Sit down. I want a rematch." Derek said.

Huffing Stiles plopped back on the worn couch. "Fine. But I will win."

After their rematch, Stiles went to the kitchen to check on the veggie lasagna. Derek still in the living room. Stiles was setting the lasagna on the counter to let it cool when he hear the front door bang open.

"You son of a bitch! I warned you!" He could hear his father shout.

Throwing down the spatula, he ran into the living room. A terrified Derek in the corner of the couch, an angry, no pissed Sheriff, above him. Fists clenched.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Derek cried out.

"Don't give me that shit! I heard what you did! What in the right mind gave you the idea to cheat on my son?!" John shouted.

Stiles felt the wind being knocked out of him at those words.

"What?! I never did that. Never!" Derek said, a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Well obviously you did. What about that party last night?" Sheriff asked.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Stiles said. Stepping in between his father and boyfriend. "What are you talking about dad?"

"I was told by a little bird, that at a party last night he slept with some girl." The Sheriff said standing up straight, crossing his arms. _Oh shit, he is going Sheriff mode._ Stiles thought.

"Wait. You told me you were going to have a dinner at your house for your sister. She was coming back from college." Stiles asked confused, turning to Derek.

"We did. And she is." Derek said standing up. "Who told you this?" Derek asked. Not only is he still kinda scared, he is pissed too.

"That is for me to know. And for you to never find out." Sheriff answered. "I think you should leave."

"But-I did not do anything! I would never cheat on him." Derek said. He turned to Stiles. "Stiles, please." He went to reach for Stiles.

Moving from his touch, Stiles stepped closer to his dad. "Just go Derek." Stiles felt the tears well up into his eyes.

"But-" Derek started.

"Just go!" The Sheriff barked out. And out he went, with a slam of the door. Sighing John turned to his son. Stiles stood there, staring at the spot Derek sat moments ago. "Stiles?"

"I...I am going for a drive." Stiles said. "Just need to clear my head." Stiles muttered grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

John watched his son walk out. His own heart breaking at the sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXSTERKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Stiles did not make it very far in driving, not far at all. His eyes were too full of tears. Finally he decided to pull into a local park. _It is still daylight out so you do not have to worry about creeps. _Stiles thought trying to cheer himself up.

Getting out of his jeep he makes his way toward a vacant swing. A warm spring breeze picked up. Smiling, Stiles inhaled, loving the smell of fresh cut grass and rain mixing together.

A pair of grey Toms come to his view. "Stiles? Are you ok?" A familiar voice asks.

Looking up Stiles sees Evans' worried face. "Huh? Oh, yeah I am fine just...wanted some fresh air." Stiles lied.

Sighing Evan sat in the swing next to him. "You are lying Stiles. Is it because of Derek? What did he do?" Evan asked, demand in his voice.

"Nothing. He did nothing." Stiles chocked up a bit.

"Lie." Was all Evan said.

Stiles felt like something snapped inside. "Fine! He cheated on me! He decided to go sleep with some other girl at a party last night after he told me he was going to a dinner for his sister. But apparently he didn't"

Stiles heard the sound of chains before being pulled into Evan. "Oh Stiles, I am so sorry." He rubbed the back of his lost it, clutching to Evan he cried into his chest. Pulling Stiles away Evan looked down at him, "Stiles." He said softly before leaning down and softly kissing.

Shocked Stiles stood still, before quickly pulling back. "I-I'm sorry. I can't." Stiles said before turning around and running away.

Evan watched with a smile on his face. He glanced to the right where a figure was standing moments ago, and watched a black Camaro pull peel away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXSTEREKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Stiles has moved on already. _

Derek looked down at his phone in confusion. As the anonymous number sent another text.

_Don't believe me? Come down to the park. See for yourself._

Grabbing his jacket Derek ran out to his car. Past a confused Laura who was reading a book on the couch.

"Derek?" She called out in confusion.

Pulling out of his driveway thousands of thoughts ran through his head. Breaking about three laws, including the speed limit, he finally pulled along the curb of the park. Getting out of his car he scanned the crowd of people in search of Stiles.

Impatience setting in he started off in a jog, looking around, nearing the swings he spotted Stiles. Smiling he went to call out, but stopped short when he seen Evan make his way up to the teen. Stopping in his tracks, watching. Watching as Stiles cried out his anger he caused. Derek felt his breath catch in anger as Evan pulled Stiles to him. But that soon changed to a heart wrenching view of Stiles crying.

As if in a movie, Derek felt time slow, children running in slow motion around him. Evan leaning down and kissing Stiles. And Stiles kissing him back. Not wanting to watch more, Derek turned and walked back to his car. Tears pouring down his face, oxygen cut short. Getting into his car he drove away, without a look back.

**Ok so please don't kill me! I wanted some drama. To be honest I am actually proud of myself on this one. Again thanks to jd131313! I loved the idea. Oh so! I have decided to make Blake Lewis' Your Touch my Sterek song! Oh gosh! I am sooooo in love with it! It just beautiful! I actually listened to it when I wrote Derek's POV and started to almost cry. Here is a link to the watch?v=WUPzSrKqQ-E. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SOOOO SOOO SOOO SORRY BUT IT IS GONNA TAKE ME LONGER, I LOST INTERNET, ON MY GRANDMOMS NOW LOL BUT I WILL TRY AS SOON AS I CAN...I HAVE AN IDEA SO JUST HAVE TO WAIT. ;)


	8. Your Tocuh

**Ok so thanks to jd131313 for giving me this idea! I loved it! And thanks to WolfLover1989, she helped me write the part of Derek and Stiles settling things down...OH and I am soooo sorry for making you all upset at the end but that is how I wanted it to be.**

**And thank you soooooooooooooo much to WolfLover1989, she helped me again! READ HER STORIES THEU ARE FANTASTIC! **

**Oh and so happy I got internet back, but might lose it soon, again. :( **

Stiles was planning to spend his day curled up in bed watching back to back Supernatural, what he was not expecting was a super model of a woman to kick down his door.

"Holly Roman Empire!" Stiles shouts as he spazs around and falls off his bed. Flinging the blankets off his head, he looks at the woman. Her long legs sticking out of shorts, blue eyes glaring down at him, dark black hair pulled into a pony tail.

Hands on her hips she looks down at him, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Erm, apparently having a heart attack, better watch it. I don't have Life Alert." Stiles answers as he stands up. He notices instantly she is an inch shorter than him. He looks down at her.

"No I mean, what the hell do you think you are doing breaking my brothers heart?!" She shouts out.

"Oh, you must be Laura." Stiles says now feeling two inches tall, as she glares harder at him.

"Good job. Now, explain to me why you decided to cause my brother heart break." Laura demands as she still stands there, never losing her stance.

"Ok, first I have no idea what you are talking about. And second will you please stop standing like that? You are kinda scaring me." Stiles admits.

"Not until you explain what wen through your head to cheat on my baby brother." Laura said crossing her arms this time.

Holly shit. She is even more scarier than my dad pissed. Stiles thought.

"Um 'scuse me but I think he cheated on me first." Stiles gritted out.

A slight confused look crossed Laura's face but she shook it off and replaced it with another glare. "When? When did he supposedly cheat on you?" She asked.

"That night when you guys had a dinner for you. My dad said he found out from a 'little birdie.'" Stiles said using air quotes.

Laura blinked at him a couple of time before chuckling. "Stiles you idiot. Derek did go to the dinner. He was the the whole night." Laura starts laughing harder.  
"Why are you laughing for? Now I feel like an idiot." Stile collapses on his bed, head in hands.

Laura stopped laughing and looked over at the boy, heart tugging slightly at the sight. Sighing she walked over to him and sat next to him. "You are not an idiot Stiles. You are just a moron." Laura said.

Stiles snorts, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Derek saw you know." Laura said.

Stiles snapped his head up in understanding. "I didn't kiss him back though! He kissed me!"

Laura stared at him, searching his wide doe like eyes before replying, "I believe you. I do. Just, make Derek believe you."

Sighing Stiles stood and paced around the room. "How? I don't know. In case you have not noticed I am not good with this whole relationship thing, specially while being in love." Stiles froze once he realized what words left his lips.

Laura smirked. "Love? Well, my advice is just go up to him and tell him the truth." Laura said simply.

Stiles stood there for a second and thought. A idea came to mind. "Light bulb." He said pulling a Despicable Me moment.

"Um, ok. Well I know our parents are out of town, so have fun." Laura said standing up and walking toward the door. Stopping she turned to look at Stiles. "I like you Stiles, you are good for Derek. But I will make this clear, if you break my brothers heart again, you better be across the border before I find you." With a smirk she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXSTEREKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

**This part is in Stiles POV. It was WolfLover1989's idea.**

After I thought about the song I would sing to Derek, I sent Derek a text to meet up with me at the park.I got a text back moments later it read:

_I'll be there in a few minutes_~Derek

I was surprised that he was actually meeting me, I can't believe that he actually thought I would cheat on him and I thought he actually cheated on me; I sat on the park bench, looking up at the darkening sky. Thunder in the distance. Derek arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey."He said, shuffling his feet

"Hey."I replied back, quietly.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Derek asked, impatiently

"I just wanted to let you know I never cheated on you, I thought you're the one that cheated on me the night you had the dinner, but your sister verified that you were with them the hold time and I wanted to say I'm really sorry, I really want to patch things up with you."I said in one breath.

Derek sat there quietly. "I'm really sorry Stiles that I accused you of cheating and said some stuff I didn't mean, I really do love you." He replied, truthfully.

"Yeah I want to prove to you that I love you, so here goes nothing." I said and stand in front of Derek, he had a confused look on his face.

"Just please listened." I demanded.

I started singing a song by Blake Lewis.

_I've been writing you a story_

_The headline reads "We're Meant To Be"_  
_See I'm not one to write such fiction_  
_So let me be a reality_  
_And show you what you mean to me_

_I'm thinking you and I_  
_Should roll the dice, get lost in love forever_  
_Cause I'm feeling intoxicated_  
_I wanna taste the air that you've been breathing_

Derek started smiling, his eyes welling up with tears. Smiling I moved closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes,

_So haunt me, and feel me_  
_I've been waiting for your touch_  
_Your beauty consumes me_  
_I never loved someone so..._  
_So haunt me, and feel me_  
_I've been waiting for your touch_  
_Your beauty consumes me_  
_I never loved someone so..._

"See I miss your touch and everything, I miss the way we kiss, the way we cuddle, I just miss you overall Derek." Can we please get back together, "I asked, smiling a goofy smile.

Derek sighed and then smiled big. "Of course Stiles, I love you so much." He said and crashed our lips together.

I roamed my hands through his hair as his hands were at my sides, it started to pour so we went back to my house because my dad was at work until midnight.


	9. Chapter 9

**First off, I wanna thank WolfLover1989 AGAIN for helping me. I tried to do it all on my own, but she helped me end it. Alright so I decided this is gonna be the last chapter. *holds up hands* Wait before try to kill me! TheSarcasticXP...put the torch down! You too, WolfLover1989...put the pitch fork down. Ok, let me explain, I am gonna make a sequel hopefully with the help of my new friends, TheSarcasticXP and WolfLover1989? The sequel is gonna be Evan causing more trouble. * Que music* DUN DUN DDUUUNNN! *waves hands and all* But for now, lets let Derek and Stiles have their moment...**

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Wolf or Scary Movie Five...**

Coming home from work, the Sheriff took off his gun belt and kicked off his shoes with a huff.  
"Damn teens, oh yeah lets just set off bottle rockets near a gas station, when someone happens to be pumping gas!" John mutters to himself. "Stiles all I have to say is I am glad I raised you righ-where are you?" The Sheriff asked looking around the kitchen expecting his son to be there cooking. "Stiles?" He calls out. "Must be in his room."

Walking up the steps, making his way to his son's room he pushes open the door. "Stiles?" He calls softly, in case the teen was listening to his iPod and not wanting to scare him. What he was not expecting to see was his sons back toward him, curled into the chest of Derek Hale. The Sheriff smiles at the sight of the two sleeping teens. Derek's arm rapped protectively around his sons back. Well obviously they worked things out. Sheriff thinks. Closing his sons door with a smile he looks up at the ceiling. "Well Mary, looks like our boy is in good hands." **(A/N I COULD NOT REMEMBER IF STILES MUMS NAME WAS MENTIONED OR NOT SO I JUST USED A COMMON MOTHER NAME HAHA)** John said aloud. Making his way toward the kitchen.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSTEREKXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles stirred awake. The smell of pizza waking him. Stretching, memories of earlier that day coming to mind he smiled and reached out next to him. Frowning finding it empty. Sitting up in confusion he looked for Derek. The sound of hushed voices gave him note of were Derek was. Climbing out of bed he makes his way to the kitchen. Walking down the steps he hears his father chuckle and Derek telling a story.

"So as Boyd is laughing his ass off, Issac comes charging at him and jumps on his back. Issac, being the adorable perv, he smack Boyd's ass and sings 'Save a Hoarse Ride A Cowboy." Derek has to stop him self from dropping his drink, he is laughing so hard. "Lets just say Finstock was not happy with their behavior earning us all running suicides." Derek winces at the memory.

Stiles sneaks up behind Derek and wraps his arms around the basketball stars shoulders. "Aw, poor baby." Stiles teases. Derek smirks and turns his head and kisses Stiles. Sighing Stiles kisses back. "Never gonna get used to those butterflies." Stiles admits.

Derek smiles. "Well I am glad I give you them. So I was thinking, wanna go out? Like an official date? Me and you?" He asks.

"Um, yes! Even though we are dating I am happy we finally get to go on a date. Can we go see that new movie? Scary Movie 5? I heard it is hilarious, plus it has Tyler Posey in it...he is so fine." Stiles gushes. **(A/N HAHA, HAD TO!)**  
"Yeah, gotta see what time it plays though." The Sheriff finally spoke up from near the oven. He bends down and pulls out a veggie pizza. Stiles raises his eye brow in question. "Hey, I know how you worry about my health."

Stiles smiled. "I taught you well." Stiles teases. Reaching forward he places a piece of pizza on a plate.

"Hmm looks like the next premier view is in thirty minutes, if you wanna see it we better go soon." Derek says shoving his iPhone into his pocket. He reaches forward and grabs a piece of pizza. Frantically he drops it on the plate next to Stiles and shakes his hand. " 'S hot."

Stiles snorts while the Sheriff just shakes his head face palming himself. "Oh gosh, Derek, you are a dork. But you're my dork, and I love you."

The Sheriff looks back and forth between the two as that was said. "Young love." He sighed with the shake of his head. The two love birds just smile at him. "Oh and Stiles I have to go back to the station later. So I will most likely not be home until the morning."

"That's fine. Welp, we better go. Don't wanna miss the movie." Stiles says as he takes a final bite of his pizza. A little bit of oil from the cheese runs down his finger, causing him to lick it off. Glancing over at Derek he smirks as he notices the teens uncomfortable shift.

"OK, eww, you two out." John says as he noticed his sons actions. "Take that to the theater and scar someone else with your, wanna be sexual things." He makes a 'away with you' gesture with his hands.

Derek just blushes and head for the front door tossing a 'good night Sheriff' over his shoulder. Stiles though just chuckles and gives his dad a hug good bye. "Later dad, I will be home as soon as the movie is over. And don't worry, I have protection." And with a wink, Stiles was out of the front door, on to the front lawn with Derek. Stiles can pretty much hear his dad groan in disgust.

"What did you do to him?" Derek asks out of curiosity, grabbing Stiles hand.

"Just told him the truth." Stiles said simply as they both get into the car.

"And that truth would be?" Derek asks pulling out of the driveway.

"Just that I have protection." Stiles answers then has to grab onto the 'oh shit handle' as Derek jerks the wheel in surprise.

"What?! You really have-oh you do. It is right there in your hand." Derek mutters as he glances at the silver square in his hand.

Stiles smiles sheepishly. "Well, you never know, who knows. We may get in the mood." Stiles wiggles his eye brows. A awkward silence fills the Camaro. Stiles is the first to break it, "Ok honestly...I am not ready for that. I just, brought it with cause I don't know, thought if you were ready..." Stiles trails off.

Sighing Derek pulls into the movie theater. Wow, that was fast...that awkward silence must have lasted longer that I thought. Stiles thought. Derek turns to him, "Babe, I will not pressure you into any thing you don't wanna do. Only when you are ready." Stiles just nods not being able to find the words. The only thing he could do was lean over the council and kiss Derek. Sighing Derek returns the kiss and cups Stiles face. He pulls away with a smile on his face. "Come on, don't wanna miss the movie."

Derek climbs out of the car and walks around to the passenger side. Smiling, Stiles steps out and takes his boyfriends hand. Together they walk into the theater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSTEREKXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god! That was hilarious! Tyler was soo hot in it. Even though it was for like a little bit. But that little bit, was enough." Stiles gushes. The two walk out of the room and into the lobby. The workers there look tired and ready to leave as they wait patiently for them and the others to leave.

A slight look of confusion crosses Derek's face. "Did you notice he looked like Scott?" He asks.

"Um eww! No! That is gross!" Stiles makes a gagging noise causing Derek to chuckle.

As the walk back to Derek's car, Stiles can't help but think, "So what do you want to do now?," he asks aloud.

"How about we just chill at your place since your dad doesn't get home til' morning." Derek suggested, starting the car.

"That sounds good, we can just chill and watch T.V." Stiles agrees.

Moments later Derek pulled up to the driveway and they go straight into the house.

"Do you want something to drink?," Stiles asks the teen as he sits on the couch.

"Yeah give me a root-beer please." He said, smiling at me.

I went into the kitchen and got us something to drink, I grabbed two root-beers and went back into the living room and saw Derek watching the Supernatural.

"You like this show?! I think I love you more." Stiles practically screeches out.

Derek smirks. "Yeah, there are a lot of hot guys on here." He replies with a simple shrug.

"Yeah but there not as hot as me." Stiles teases.

"No, they sure aren't," the other boy agrees as he takes a sip of his drink.

As they continue to watch the movie and Derek decides to do the move where he acts like he is stretching and put his arm around Stiles. Smiling he snuggles into the broad chest he has dreamed about for so long. Catching himself to doze off he was interrupted with Derek, planting kisses all over his face.

"Derek do you mind," Stiles teases.

"What,I just want to show you attention,"He said innocently.

Derek continues to kiss down his face to his jawline. Giving up, Stiles straddles the basket ball players lap and brings their lips together.

"I knew I would of won,you can resist me," Derek said proudly.

They continue to make out some more and occasionally watch the show. Afterwards they headed up to Stiles room..

"Do you want to stay, all I have to do is text my dad and ask him," Stiles asks simply.

"Yeah sure." Derek replied, sitting down on the bed.

Pulling out his phone he texted the sheriff: _Dad is it okay if Derek stay tonight? _

John texted back almost seconds later:_ I don't care but Derek sleeps on the couch. _I texted back a simple 'okay.' Pulling Derek down on the bed with him, Stiles snuggled into his side.

"He said you can, but you have to sleep on the couch,but like were going to follow that." He told Derek laughing.  
Nodding Derek pulls Stiles closer and kisses him on the head. The two find sleep taking over them both as they lay in each others arms.

**Next morning...**

Coming home from another long night of work, John is_ not_ surprised to see Derek _not _on the couch. Sighing he makes his way up the stairs and to his sons room. Opening the door he can't help the smile that appears on his face at the sight. Stiles facing toward him, back against Derek's chest. Shaking his head he closes the door.

"Gonna let this one slip." John said. "For now."

**A/N sooooo, that is it! I am really sorry if you do not like it! But I will try to make the second one better.! I am actually kind of happy how it ended. So, :P *sticks tongue out like a little kid.* Hehe, any way. Later yall!**


End file.
